Take a Chance on Me (Bucky Barnes x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: Bucky, someone who never really talked that much, always seemed to be interested in you. One day, he walks in on you singing along to ABBA using a hairbrush as a microphone.


(A/N): The song link is here: /dp-nuAw8Vwc)

Ah, Mondays. The worst day of the work week. Well, the worst day of the work week for normal people.

You, of course, didn't have to worry about that.

You were now a member of the Avengers, and work no longer concerned you.

~

After moving into the Stark Tower after the battle of New York, Mondays became your favourite day of the week.

You woke up early, made the team breakfast with Clint and watched your favourite show when it came on it's new run time.

Since your show only aired every other week, sometimes you left the door to your room open as you listened to your mix tapes and danced around your room.

Your favourite band was ABBA, and you loved the musical Mamma Mia.

You went to see it when it was on Broadway theatre on girls' night with Natasha, Pepper and Maria, and somehow you convinced Tony to buy the movie for you for Christmas.

Sometimes, it was awkward when other members of the team passed by and saw you singing in your room.

You hardly ever noticed them, but on occasion, others like Clint and Natasha jumped into song with you.

Recently, that tradition was put to a halt, due to the new additions to the residents of the Avengers Tower.

After the Avengers officially became a team/family, everyone moved into the new Avengers Tower along with Tony and Pepper after the shrapnel was removed from Tony's body.

The only person who refused the offer to move in was Steve, and you wondered why.

You were positive he wasn't rich, or had some sort of full-time job, lest he gets recognised by the public out of uniform.

You figured it had something to do with coping with the past.

He hasn't been defrosted for all that long, and most of his friends from the 40s were in the hospital or dead.

When Natasha informed you that Steve was working for S.H.I.E.L.D, you were a little bit surprised.

Steve was the way they were handling things, especially after he started snooping around and found a Hydra weapon in the Helicarrier's armoury.

~

The Monday that Steve had finally decided to move in hasn't left your memory, although it's been a long time since it happened.

It was rainy and cold that day, and most of the Avengers stayed in.

Down in the lobby, there was a page to enter, and Tony thought it was paparazzi or marketer that was stupid enough to try and sell things to superheroes.

He wanted to leave it alone, but the buzzer kept going off.

You were curious and slightly annoyed by the noise, so you went down to the first floor and allowed the person in.

It was Steve.

He was soaked to the bone, carrying a small bag of luggage and helping a scruffy man dressed in black walk in alongside him.

"Who's that?" You asked, and you swore Steve was crying.

"He's my best friend," was all he was able to say, as he walked into the elevator alongside you.

~

Bucky was pretty interesting, to say the least.

He was quiet and never spoke unless he had to, and was always in the plush section of the common room, buried in some sort of book and had himself wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket.

He stayed away from most electronics and locked himself in his room whenever the team left to go Avenge stuff.

He always had manners, though.

He said his pleases and thank yous during meals, and whenever he requested something to be done for him.

The latter was very rare.

Over the months that Bucky was still getting used to his free will, he hasn't really opened up towards anyone except for Steve.

It's probably because they were best friends back in the day, or Steve was the only person to treat him as anything other than a tool in 70 years.

Besides his closure, whenever you were in his presence, you always felt like he was staring at you.

At first, it creeped you out, but nowadays, you don't really seem to mind it.

He's not exactly some master assassin anymore, and it's not like he's out to get you.

You assumed.

~

Anyway, let's get back to Monday.

There wasn't really much to do today.

A whole bunch of other on-and-off Avengers had stayed for the long weekend and were still visiting with those who they were closest with.

Sam was with Steve, Rhodey was with Tony and Pepper, Maria hill dropped by to say hello, and even Fury managed to sneak in just to make sure nobody was up to something suspicious.

Even at one point in the day, Deadpool climbed in through your window just to chat with you.

Man, the length's he'd go to.

Peter managed to discover this and kicked him off the 33rd story.

You couldn't wait to see Deadpool's tweet about it.

Once you were settled down for the day, you popped the Mamma Mia soundtrack into your CD player and switched the song a few times.

You were pondering yourself and discovered that you had a crush on Bucky.

It was sort of a slow falling, and a spontaneous realisation.

He never talked all that much, but he always took your recommendations for books to read.

The next day after your suggestion, he always had that book in hand.

The perfect song with uplifted spirits was on this disc, and you knew exactly what that song was.

Stopping the track on "Take a Chance on Me", you grabbed your hairbrush to use as a microphone off your dresser.

Jumping up onto your bed, you began to sing along.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try "

You began dancing around, a smile growing on your lips as you sang.

"Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me"

Jumping down from your bed, you pulled off some pretty awesome dance moves, jumping around on the floor.

If the tower wasn't built in the way it was, everyone on the floors below the bedroom floor could probably hear you stomping around.

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky was walking by, heading past your room to the elevator to head to the library floor.

He heard the loud music coming from your bedroom, it was pretty common, like every other Monday, but today seemed different to him.

He stopped at your door and stared in, watching you dance around as you sang.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's ma-"

Opening your eyes, you noticed that Bucky was staring at you, standing in the doorway to your room.

"gggiicccc..." you finished, as the two of you stared at one another with surprised expressions.

The music continued to play in the background.

 _You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try _

Clearing your throat, you waved at the former Winter Soldier.

He swiftly turned his head back and forth to look down the hall.

He too coughed and cleared his throat. "Hello.." he said softly, barely audible from the music that was quite loud.

You furrowed your eyebrows. "What?!" You called, as the next verse went on.

 _Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me_

 _Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No, I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so _

After that moment, Bucky worked up his courage and made his way swiftly into your room and shut off the tape.

"Hey!" You said, angry that he turned off your music.

"If you just told me to turn it down, I would have!"

Before you could start ranting again, he covered your mouth with his flesh hand.

Your face grew even more pink, albeit your anger of his sudden bravery.

Bucky looked around the room for a moment, as if trying to remember something.

Once he was done looking around, he took his hand off your mouth and took your hand with his metal one.

You opened your mouth to protest, but he interrupted you.

"Take a chance on me?" He asked.

Giggling, you started to sing again, this time quieter. "If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me."

~ EXTENDED ENDING~

Walking down into the common room with Bucky, all of the residents that were there turned to stare at the two of you.

"Finally, jeez!" Tony yelled as Pepper shushed him.

The rest of the team began to clap as you and Bucky stared at them in confusion.


End file.
